


Tangled Symphony

by echaryn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echaryn/pseuds/echaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and his crew have anchored on a small island and they have to wait for the Log Pose to recharge. That night, they're in a tavern, drinking and partying, and Luffy feels that burning, hot stare of a stranger in his back. And Luffy, never one to be shy, walks over to get to know the handsome man with the scar on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I'm not going to lie to you this is basically shameless smut and I'm not sorry for it. It's a PWP in every sense and I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> And no, it's not incest, they're not brothers, they don't share DNA and they're aware they're not related. In this setting they don't even know each other. But they will get to know each other, obviously.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters.

**Luffy**

 

Someone's gaze is boring right into him. Merciless. Adamant. _Greedy_. It’s a burning stare, unwavering, resting on him and him only; as though he was the only living thing in this room, this building, on this island, and the most precious and desirable, too.

Luffy’s friends haven’t noticed. They’re partying, drinking, having a good time, some of them are already pretty far gone, dazing in the happy bliss of the massive amounts of alcohol they’ve consumed.

They anchored here at this island he already forgot the name of; Nami said it’d take about four or five days for the Log Pose to recharge. So they’re stuck here, and they might as well drink and party the boredom away.

Luffy is all up for it, he loves it – but never before has he felt such a burning, nearly agonising gaze resting on him and he feels his blood heat up in alert. He hasn’t been able to figure out where the person is sitting. The inn is packed with pirates, smugglers, rogues and bandits, smoke and the smell of sweat, alcohol and desire of whatever nature hangs heavy in the air, blurring his senses.

“Imma need a smoke,” Sanji announces, his voice already slurred and Usopp giggles, clapping the cook’s shoulder.

“C’mon, just smoke in here, everyone does.” Usopp laughs, but Sanji shakes his head.

“I need air, goddamnit, Usopp… You can’t even breathe in here anymore…”

“Shitty cook’s right, imma need to step outside, too,” Zoro announces.

“Shishi, don’t get lost,” Luffy grins and earns a smack to the shoulder.

With half-lidded eyes he watches the two move through the tables to the entrance and leave into the night. Although he knows that neither Zoro nor Sanji barely imagine that Luffy knows, he _does_ , in fact – he’s the captain, and after all this time they should know that Luffy is observant enough to eventually figure out that the two are fucking on a regular basis. Not that he cares, really. It’s their bodies, after all.

It’s around 1 or 2 in the morning – but that’s nothing new for them. Or rather – Luffy’s crew loves having a good time until the sun comes up again. That’s just really who they are. They’re pirates. And the night is magical, because things happen at night that seem so out of proportion, out of context and mysterious and that makes it even more exciting and thrilling.

At night, they all change a little, and their adventures…alter slightly whenever the sun has disappeared behind the horizon and the endless dark firmament stretches above them.

Brook, their musician, is right now standing near the inn’s band, getting the crowd into the right mood with his seductive tones he tickles out of the old, scratched piano with his gifted skeleton fingers. Luffy grins at him and Brook nods gracefully at him, before diving right back into his favourite thing in the world – music.

“Luffy! Gonna get a round of shots, come help me!” Nami yells into his ear and she drags him up from his stool and toward the bar.

The woman is able to drink more than any of them. Luffy isn’t drunk yet, but he does feel a bit lightheaded – he’s not exactly one to become drunk easily, either, but Nami is seriously a league on her own. So he just grins as she waves at the bartender and of course, she’s the only woman standing at the bar right now, the dude practically comes flying straight to her, and asks her what she wants to order.

Luffy laughs. That’s just so Nami… She always knows how to get things or anything really, cheaper – or for free.

Nami continues flirting with the bartender to make him lower the price and Luffy gives her some space and leans against the bar with his back. He scans the crowd, just genuinely interested because pirates seriously do come in all shapes and looks – he believes to even see one or two fishmen sit around, drinking mead and beer from gigantic jugs like they're close to wither of they don't.

He can also see other female pirates, and they all look vicious and deadly in such a cool way – no wonder no dude tries to make a move on them, because they look like they’d break your arm if you so much as look at them the wrong way.

Luffy catches Usopp’s questioning gaze and shrugs. He has no idea how much longer Nami is gonna flirt with the bartender. Luffy also watches how Robin, Franky and Chopper play cards – the one who loses the round has to drink. Robin is, of course, better than the other two and even from here Luffy can tell that the reindeer is wasted and shit that’s just hilarious.

Luffy turns his head to see how Nami is doing – when he feels the burning gaze returning, he feels the distinct prickling in his neck and this time, he’s able to tell where it comes from. He turns around.

And then he sees the man sit in the left corner of the tavern, close by the stock room, Luffy believes. He’s half hidden behind a curtain, sitting on his own at a small, round table. His face is hidden in the dark, but Luffy can see a plain white dress shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A blue coat is hanging off his chair. And gloves are resting on the table, next to a half full bottle of what looks like strong rum.

Luffy’s grin disappears. That man…

He frowns, turning his eyes away. Why the hell… Maybe it’s just a coincidence… He doesn’t know the man, he’s sure he’s never seen him. That dude is surely not eye-fucking Luffy, perhaps just the man who stands next to him. Or even Nami, for all he knows.

But like pulled in by an unknown force, Luffy can’t help but flicker his eyes back to the small table in the corner. And now he can see how the man changes his position slightly, he leans forward and now Luffy can see the lower part of his face, his pale lips – that are pulled into a knowing, self-confident smirk. So…the man _has_ been looking at Luffy?´

_Why…?_

Well, fine.

And Luffy, never one to shy away from anyone or anything, starts walking toward him. If that dude has been staring at him the entire time – might as well get to know him. The night is still young. Maybe he’s interesting. Because Luffy love making new friends wherever possible.

 

**Sabo**

 

This is almost easier than he thought it would be. Like tied to a leash the boy gets closer and closer to him and Sabo feels the triumph swelling in his chest as he sees the intrigued, unwavering glow in pirate’s dark eyes. So that is Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the straw hat pirates. He has a bounty of 500,000,000 Berry on his head and he’s the son of Sabo’s boss, Monkey D. Dragon, although he isn’t quite sure Luffy actually knows his father.

Not that it’s important tonight.

The boy is handsome; his Wanted poster doesn’t even come close to reality. His face is surprisingly beautiful. And he has that…gravity on him, this weird pull that draws people closer. Maybe it’s his way of grinning playfully, maybe it’s the mischievous look in his dark eyes, maybe it’s the deeply tanned skin, the sense of wilderness and freedom and that look of unbothered vitality and strength.

Whatever it is – as soon as Sabo recognised him, he couldn’t turn his eyes away. Didn’t want to, either.

Right now the boy stands right in front of Sabo’s table, his skin is covered with a fine layer of sweat, some strands of his dark hair cling to his heated skin and Sabo feels his blood heating up at the sight and he’s so close…so close in proximity, if Sabo would reach out his hand he could touch…

_God, this is splendid…_

“Hey. You were staring at me,” Luffy says to him, his voice a little raspy from hours he’s been partying and drinking already in this stuffy, smoky tavern and Sabo loves his voice and _fuck, he wants to hear more…_

“That’s true,” Sabo smirks and offers him the empty chair in front of him.

And with no hesitation, Luffy sits down and his naked calves brush against Sabo’s long, clad legs and Sabo doesn’t pull away, no, he increases the contact and presses his legs right against Luffy’s and with a grin he watches his flustered reaction.

Luffy blinks, a light blush creeping up his cheeks, but he doesn’t break eye contact after and Sabo is pleased with that. He hadn’t thought the boy was easy to intimidate anyways. He’s a pirate after all, a dangerous and strong one at that. It takes more to rile him up, apparently.

And Sabo is always up for a good challenge.

“Why?” Luffy asks and Sabo takes the glass with the rum and takes a light sip, without his gaze ever leaving Luffy’s.

“Because I’m intrigued? Luffy?” And he lets the name roll off his tongue like the most delicious treat in the world and Luffy slightly lifts his chin.

“So you know my name. Who’re you, man?” the boy asks with a grin, but his humour is not enough to hide the heat in his tone.

“My name is Sabo. Of the revolutionaries.”

And Luffy grins at that and in a mocking tone he asks: “So you a revolutionary? You don’t look like one. At all.”

“Is that so? Then how should a revolutionary look like, in your opinion?” Sabo wants to know, one brow raised.

“You look so clean and proper, it’s weird. Like you’re a professor… and too handsome.”

And Sabo actually has to stifle his laughter. Damn, his friends from the Revolutionary Army would lose their shit. If the boy only knew the way Sabo is around his peers and colleagues, not to mention on the battlefield…

“So you’re disappointed?” Sabo says amused and he likes how Luffy blushes slightly.

“That’s not what I said, c’mon,” Luffy replies unimpressed and Sabo snorts in amusement.

“I know, I know. Just taking the piss.”

“So you can fight?”

“Yes. But no worries, I’m not your enemy tonight.”

“…Like I would be afraid of you even if you were,” Luffy smirks.

“You would be if you’d know what I can do with my hands,” Sabo says amused and Luffy’s eyes flicker down to his hands that rest innocently on the scratched surface of the table.

And Luffy’s smirk becomes a tone seductive as he asks: “So you good with your hands? Anyone can say anything, man.”

And Sabo lifts a hand to run his fingers through his blond mane. “I’d be up to show you _anything you want_ , my dear captain.”

The boy truly knows how to play the game it seems, because he leans back in his chair comfortably, as though he wants to stay for a bit. Which Sabo would very much want.

And Luffy looks at him for a long moment, before he replies: “Anyways, what do you want from me, Sabo? Why stare holes in my back in the first place?”

And Sabo laughs in a low voice, before he leans forward. He’s loosened his scarf already, and undone the two top buttons of his shirt to give him a view at his collarbones and a glimpse of his pecs. And with more satisfaction than anyone can imagine, he watches how Luffy’s eyes flicker down and rest a heartbeat too long on the exposed skin, before he looks him in the eyes again. And Sabo does indeed register the deepening red colouring his cheeks.

“Depends on what you got to offer,” Sabo smirks.

“…I don’t know what you mean,” Luffy says a bit too late and Sabo’s smirk widens.

“Let me rephrase: You know full well what I want, because I think I’ve made it more than obvious. But I’m not entirely sure how you feel about that?” Sabo asks him and he sees how the dark eyes widen, before narrowing down. Seems as though he finally has his guard up.

Good.

“I came here because you stared at me.”

“Now you know why. Then why don’t you leave?” Sabo says softly. And then he pours himself another glass. He offers the boy and Luffy nods, pushing the unused glass on the table toward him to fill. “I assume there’s something you want from me as well, then?”

Luffy wordlessly takes the glass and downs it all in one go.

_Good boy._

“I know what I want,” Luffy says in a low voice, but clear enough.

“I heard the rumours. Find One Piece, isn’t it?” Sabo asks amused. “Become the Pirate King? Live a life without regrets and be the freest of them all?”

The boy nods. “All of that. And you, Sabo? What do you want exactly?” And if he hopes to make Sabo flustered with that question, well, it’s quite unsuccessful.

“Well, the long-term goal is to overthrow the World Government,” Sabo says, setting down his glass. “Short-term goal is having you, preferably naked, in a bed, with my name on your tongue and me between your legs.”

 

********

 

He sees how the dark eyes widen with shock and his face is flushed crimson now, but then, the boy is definitely stronger than he thought, Luffy just narrows his eyes again and pours himself more rum. He doesn’t reply, and his whole stance doesn’t give too much away, either. Who would’ve known that the boy is so capable in locking his thoughts and feelings away? Sabo honestly can’t tell what’s going on inside him now, so he decides to back-pedal a little.

“However, I’m not going to make a move on you if you don’t want it. Perhaps contrary to your beliefs, I won’t ever force myself on anyone. So if you’re not interested I’ll kindly take my leave and you can forget that you’ve ever met me,” Sabo says quietly.

The boy blinks, but remains silent for a long moment. Sabo feels his euphoria quickly fade from his blood and he sighs internally at his own stupidity. He should’ve known that getting Luffy to sleep with him would take by far much more work than he currently has time and energy for. Not that he wouldn’t be up for the task, but alas, this isn’t the right moment. He tries hard not to show his disappointment, but…that’s almost impossible.

At least he got to see what Luffy’s handsome face looks like when he’s blushing.

“…Well then, have a nice evening with your friends. Perhaps we’ll see each other again someday,” he says with a smile and grabs his coat.

But as he’s about to stand up, Luffy lifts a hand, motioning him to pause his movements. Sabo raises his brows, his heart leaping with reawakened interested. Maybe the battle isn’t lost yet, after all…

“Never said I’m not interested,” the boy smirks at him.

**Luffy**

 

Maybe it’s the rum that’s finally getting to his head, or it’s this room full with heated bodies or maybe it’s really just the sultry looks this man has been giving him the entire time, maybe it’s all of that – but Luffy simply can’t let him leave, because Luffy’s curiosity is by far stronger than any other emotion cursing through him at this point.

Yes, he’s hesitant, but not much, and his wish to get to know the man better…no matter in which way…that wish becomes unbearable with every minute they exchange giving each other heated glances and making subtle or rather not so subtle innuendos.

After all, Luffy is not an innocent kid anymore. He’s 19, he’s a pirate and he’s free to do whatever he wants to.

And tonight, he feels even bolder than usual. Push boundaries. Dare to bend the rules. Break them, if necessary. Feel the thrill drumming through him.

And that desire in him has nothing to do with the alcohol and everything with the man he’s just met.

Luffy thinks Sabo is really good-looking. He has large ocean blue eyes and handsome features, but, and here comes the truly intriguing part, he has a large burn scar covering the left side of his face. Scars are nothing special among pirates and other thugs and rogues; it comes with the…occupation. But having one this large on your face… Luffy wonders and the longer he looks at the man, the more he spikes his interest to the point Luffy is ready to sit here the entire night if it would mean to get to learn more about him.

His face is framed by blond wavy hair that stands out alluringly in the crowd of dirty people in the room. At first glance, Luffy never would’ve thought that he is a revolutionary. But somewhat… he has this air around him, this quiet watchfulness, the self-confident smugness that most strong people possess, but he knows how to…how to draw people in.

Luffy, just like perhaps everyone else before him, simply couldn’t resist his gravity. And he let himself be pulled closer gladly, closer and closer into his grasp.

Which is so, so uncommon for Luffy. But tonight he welcomes it with an intensity that almost frightens him.

“…And that means what?” Sabo asks him with a small smile. He stands next to the table now, his coat still hanging off his arm. He’s about to put his gloves back on and Luffy reaches out one hand to snatch one glove away.

Sabo watches him intently, the smile still tugging at his lips, but his eyes…his eyes have gone darker at once.

“How about we hang out some more?” Luffy grins, playing with the smooth leather glove. He lets it slide around his fingers and he likes the soft, cool surface caress his skin. “And…then you could show me just how great you’re with your hands? Huh, Sabo?”

And he likes how the fluster now colours the man’s pale cheeks. Sabo isn’t the only one who knows how to play this game.

Luffy may be younger than him. But he grew up among pirates and bandits and with an older brother who’s too handsome to be from this damned earth. And he isn’t as ignorant as most people make him out to be.

“…Are you sure it’s what you want, Luffy?” Sabo asks to his surprise. Luffy raises his brows. What’s his problem now? “Or are you just saying that because you had the rum?”

“Oh c’mon, don’t worry about that. I’m still clear enough to know what I want. And right now,” Luffy says with a roll of his eyes and he rises up from the chair and now they stand so much closer, Luffy can feel the impossible heat radiating from the man’s body and swallows thickly. “Right now, what I want is standing right in front of me.”

“..!”

“…So, Sabo?” Luffy smirks and he watches how the man blinks, before biting his lower lip and he regains his composure.

The pale lips pull into a seductive smile: “…Lead the way, captain. I’m right behind you.”

 

********

 

He lets Nami know that he’d be going to their hotel close-by and she doesn't even bother asking why, so he doesn't bother telling her the reason. His crew knows that he isn’t in danger and that’s all they need to know for now.

The hotel is cheap, as usual, because Nami is stingy when it comes to money, but at least they, for once, don’t all have to share a room together. Luffy, being the captain, got one on his own, although he usually doesn’t mind sharing, because all of the men sleep in one room anyways on the Sunny. Well, except Zoro and Sanji who usually leave at night to fuck in the crow’s nest, but Luffy doesn’t know if the others are aware of that, too.

But tonight… Luffy admits that he’s quite glad to have the room to himself. So him and the blond revolutionary Sabo won’t have to be worried about getting disturbed at any point this night.

His room looks as untouched as the way it looked when he got the keys. The sofa is green and it has weird spots in places where…there should not be any, but Luffy doesn’t think too hard about it. The curtains in front of the window are closed. The bed isn’t king-sized, but still wider than a single is. But it’s a cheap one, too, that is pushed right into the corner, with no headboard attached. Aside from that there’s a door leading to a small bathroom with a shower.

Luffy lets Sabo into the room first, before he closes the door behind them. And then, after a moment he turns the key in the lock. And his fingers shake a little.

This could be, after all, a trap. He doesn’t know this man, and although he doesn’t seem like an enemy to him, he might as well be.

He could be a Marine in disguise. A bounty hunter. A World government agent. Anything really, with the aim to kill him.

And the possibilities make Luffy’s blood boil with excitement.

He sees how Sabo inspects the room. Maybe he’s looking for any hidden recording telesnails. Luffy leans against the door, hands in his pockets and waits for the man to turn around.

“Now, isn’t this one cosy hotel room,” Sabo comments, draping his coat casually over the back of the sofa. And Luffy finally sees what he’s been carrying around. A brown backpack, nothing unusual. And… is that..?

“Yeah, it’s a pipe. My preferred weapon,” Sabo says after he probably noticed Luffy’s surprised stare.

“Doesn’t it break?”

“You think you’re the only guy who knows how to use different types of haki?”

“Shishi, ok, good point.”

Sabo leans the pipe against the wall next to the nightstand and then he kicks off his boots and loosens the rest of the buttons of shirt. And now Luffy gets a better view at his pale skin stretching over his defined chest and abs and perhaps he’s stared at the man’s body a bit too intently, because he hears soft laughter and Sabo smiles at him, and his smile is impossibly gentle and his eyes are impossibly dark and glowing with hunger.

And Luffy shudders slightly and he feels a certain heat pool at the bottom of his stomach and his gaze trails down Sabo’s abdomen, all the way to the waistband of his trousers and Luffy wonders…

“Like what you see?” Sabo asks into the already thick silence of the room and Luffy blinks. Sabo is approaching him now, backing him up against the door and suddenly, Sabo seems very tall, so much taller and broader than him and Luffy presses his back against the door as the man is suddenly so close…only mere inches before him and his fingers start itching and he takes them out of his pockets.

“Are you still certain this is what you want?” Sabo asks; his voice is husky but otherwise serious, with slight worry lacing his words and Luffy snaps out of his daze to frown up at him.

“Why do you keep asking me?”

“Because I want to be sure that you want this, too. And there’s no doubt in your heart. I don’t want you to regret this, Luffy.”

“I won’t. I’m sure of it. So stop worrying. You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want you to be here,” Luffy says and this may seem like a cheesy gesture, but he doesn’t know what else to do to make the man understand. He grabs the man’s hand and squeezes it tightly.

“Really. I want to, Sabo.”

And now he sees a wide, genuine smile spread across Sabo’s face and he suddenly looks even more beautiful than before and Luffy feels his heart skip a beat or two…or ten and he can’t help smiling back.

Sabo’s concern is actually…really nice. They hardly know each other, but…even such a small gesture is able to get right into the deep parts of his heart, to be remembered from this moment on, for the rest of his days, he’s sure of it.

“Ok. Then I’m glad that you chose me,” Sabo whispers and his hand comes up to gently stroke Luffy’s cheek.

Luffy leans into the touch, his hands slowly wrapping around the man’s waist and he feels how Sabo gently angles his head up and the next thing he knows is the feeling of soft, warm lips press innocently against his own.

 

********

 

His kiss is sweet, pure, almost lazy – and Luffy eagerly responds, he moves his lips against the foreign ones and he feels Sabo’s mouth turn into a knowing smile, and then Luffy feels a hand in his neck, guiding him even closer and another arm wraps itself around his waist to pull him flush against Sabo hot, toned body. Luffy gasps as he collides with the man’s front, because suddenly he can feel him _everywhere_ , feel his heart drumming hard inside his chest and the incredible heat is embracing him and Luffy feels how Sabo takes his sweet, agonising time to map out his lips before he finally, finally opens his mouth to welcome Luffy’s tongue.

And Sabo is skilled with his tongue, so…so sinfully deft and Luffy feels how Sabo presses in even more, how his tongue slides sensually around Luffy’s in a dance of desire, before coming in deeper, diving deeper into Luffy’s mouth and Luffy has his eyes shut close and his fingers claw into Sabo’s shirt as he feels the strength leave his legs and he stands on his wobbly toes to keep up with Sabo’s kiss, but it’s so dizzying and consuming and his head is swimming with heat and hunger.

When the other man finally lets him breathe the room is spinning so hard around him he believes he’ll fall over, but there’s the rock hard, solid body of the other man still trapping him against the door, holding him up, and even if Luffy wanted to, there’s no place to retract, nowhere he can escape to, all he can do is let the man kiss him again and give him everything he demands with his tongue and lips and teeth and give it all right back because Luffy isn’t one to give in that easily.

He feels Sabo arm tightening around his waist and Luffy breathes shakily into the open mouth, as their tongues start sliding against each other again in such a naughty, arousing way and Luffy’s fingers let go off Sabo’s shirt to dip to his waist and slide underneath his shirt, to claw his fingernails into his damp sides that quiver with want and Luffy likes the way the man arches into his rough touch and Luffy pushes back, presses the whole of his body into him and suddenly he feels how he is slammed back into the door so hard all air is pressed from his lungs and his eyes fly open and he’s about to say a word when Sabo’s demanding, unforgiving mouth is on his again, plundering him to the point Luffy forgets where he is and two strong hands wander down his back, to his ass and squeeze him and Luffy _moans_.

Moans into the kiss and as though Sabo knows perfectly well what he does to him, he squeezes again. Lets his fingers run teasingly all the way down to where the jeans splits into its legs and up again and Luffy shudders, _god, this is…they’re still… this man…_

H-how does he knows how to handle him, how to touch to make him heat up like that, to make Luffy want _more, more , more, deeper…touch me more…there…_

And then Luffy feels Sabo’s hand glide even further down, to the back of his thighs and he’s lifted up and pressed back against the door and Sabo slides between his legs and Luffy can’t help but reflexively wrap his legs around the man’s waist. He shudders and his body starts trembling as his back once again collides with the door and Sabo’s body presses into him so hard and unforgiving and Luffy can only cling to his shoulders, dig his fingers into his skin and accept the rough, violent kiss that is pressed to his mouth and Sabo’s tongue comes deep inside again, so unbelievably deep and deft and Luffy moans into the man’s mouth, he wants more, he wants so much more _, deeper, hotter, more, give me more, Sabo..!_

And Luffy groans and his fingers tug sharply at Sabo’s hair to let him breathe and Sabo, grinning like a predator against his lips, immediately latches upon his throat, he licks over Luffy’s quivering flesh before he sinks his teeth in and Luffy gasps as he feels the man suck greedily on his skin, marking him, mark his territory, mark his newly claimed possession and Luffy feels the spark in him, the fire that starts a blaze all throughout his heated, trembling body and god does he wants to give it back just as severely, Sabo isn’t the only one who will show just who made him crazy –

“Haaah… Luffy,” Sabo groans, his damp breath dancing over Luffy’s neck as Luffy attacks the man’s exposed neck, right above the shoulder, he bites viciously, almost tearing the skin and Sabo’s hand is in his neck, guiding him on, urging him to suck even more forceful and suddenly the man’s hips roll right into Luffy’s, pressing both their hardening arousals together and Luffy groans into Sabo’s neck, god, how... _th-this goes so quickly_ , he’s losing his head, this is too hot… _s-so good…haaah…_

_“Sabo…”_

And the man’s fingers claw into his hair to crash their mouths back together, for a wet, dirty kiss through open lips and their tongues slide around each other, battling for dominance and territory and it’s Sabo who conquers Luffy’s velvet depth, it’s Sabo who lets his tongue come so deep inside Luffy, Luffy’s head is spinning and his eyes are tight shut and his legs quiver around the man’s waist, and Sabo, with every dip into his mouth, rolls his pelvis into Luffy’s mimicking the rhythm of sex, back and forth, back and forth and grinding into him so shamelessly and Luffy is two seconds from losing it. Heat coils in his lower stomach and Luffy doesn’t even notice how instinctively his legs tighten even more, pull the man even closer, giving him the idea how it would be –

This is so intense, so intimate although they’re both still clad, it’s so intimate because the man is able to make him feel like this, so hot and needy and greedy and this impossible hunger inside him for _more_ , and _deeper_ , and _faster_ , make his head spin and his blurry thoughts swim aimlessly in his dizzy head. His whole body is lost in the pleasure, in this cloudy, messy, filthy haze of growing, aching arousal and all Luffy can do is try to keep up with the man’s movements but it becomes more and more difficult, his cock is achingly hard and straining against his jeans and he wants nothing more than to tear the rest of their clothes away and have him, have more of Sabo, _all of it, I want more, give me more, I want it, more…more…deeper…closer…!_

And then, when Luffy thinks he’ll lose consciousness because the heat inside is just too much and the blaze of arousal makes the room spin maddeningly, perhaps Sabo notices how Luffy finally loses the strength in his fingers and with a surprising gentleness he unwraps Luffy’s legs from his waist and lets them slowly down to the floor.

Luffy lets out a trembling sigh and he sees Sabo’s smile in front  of him, and how the hell, that man has been devouring his mouth only mere seconds ago, and now he’s acting so sweet and gentle and careful it drives Luffy even more crazy than the heavy filthy kiss they just shared.

And then he feels a hand stroking the side of his face and Sabo’s thumb rubs over his lower lip.

“You with me?” Sabo whispers and Luffy nods, his head slowly starts working again. His arousal hasn’t calmed down yet, but he’s able t-to… think again…

“…I-I…,” Luffy starts. “I…I’ll take a shower.”

And Sabo’s reply is a kiss to his temple, so faint and gentle it almost hurts and Luffy practically flees into the bathroom and inside he stares down at his trembling fingers and weak knees and he hides his burning face in his hands… His heart thunders inside his chest, so loudly he believes to hear it echo within the cold tiles of the shower.

God…just… god, where…does this sudden goddamn hunger come from…

_Just what the fuck is Sabo doing with me?!?_

He bites his lower lip.

And he leaves the bathroom door unlocked.

 

**Sabo**

 

He takes a few deep breaths to get his raging heart back under control. His cock throbs at his lack of attention and he sighs, running a hand through his already dishevelled hair.

Damnit… this… he’s been planning to do this slowly, fuck him, yes, but slowly and as a gentleman and make him writhe underneath him… not throw him against the door like a total brute and nearly fucking him against the weak wood so loud the entire hotel and perhaps the entire road would’ve been able to hear them.

He swallows dryly, takes off his already crumpled shirt and throws it over his coat. Damn, the boy has vicious fingers. He already feels fresh scratches and bruises blooming on his skin. Not that he minds – he’ll have the entire night to mark Luffy’s body to his heart’s content.

From the bathroom he can hear the sound of running water and he knows that the boy hasn’t locked the door.

He’s tempted to go and join him, but first…

Sabo walks toward the bed. Cheap, shaky thing with metal legs and no headboard. The sheets are grey and look simply disgusting. The pillows are weirdly flat and feel damp when he touches them, like someone has been lying in the bed with wet hair only a while ago. Urgh, with moist hair or _something else_ soaking wet…

_Alright, stop right there…_

He hums quietly, rubbing his neck sceptically. He does have an idea, but…

He thoughtfully looks back to the bathroom door. And then he has a fairly naughty idea.

Sabo grabs his pipe. Then he reaches for his backpack and searches for some strong twine he usually carries with him whenever he travels with ravens. He grabs his pipe and ties it to the far end of the bed, where the headboard should be. He ties it to the metal legs, so it rests across the width of the mattress innocently.

He grins, fairly satisfied with his brilliant idea. Then he reaches into his bag a second time and quickly finds the little flask that’s hopefully gonna become important later on. It’s filled with fine scented oil. Oh, and if the night goes according to plan, then he’ll definitely use plenty of it…

 

********

 

When the boy comes out, his tanned skin is still damp, little droplets cling greedily to his skin and Sabo, even if he wanted to, can’t take his eyes off of him. Like this… he looks…like _made_ to seduce, with his hair tussled and moist and a towel hanging sinfully low on his hips. Sabo admires his well-defined abs and pecs despite him being fairly slender. But what draws his attention in the most is the giant x-shaped scar on his chest. He’s heard the rumours, but he hasn’t actually thought it would be…this intimidating and daunting.

The guy must’ve suffered incredible pain and hardships already.

And yet, he’s still alive. Very much even, and right now, in a hotel room with Sabo.

“What is it?” Luffy grins at him. He throws his clothes over the back of the sofa, much like Sabo, although his aim is worse.

“Nothing,” Sabo replies with a quiet smile. Luffy walks over to him to stop in front of him. And then small, tender fingertips start slightly grazing over Sabo’s forearms and his smile widens.

He catches Luffy’s right hand and perhaps the boy thinks he’d pull him closer, but no, Sabo actually wants to do something else for the moment –

And he likes how the boy’s eyes widen when he lifts Luffy’s hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles gently. And he likes even more when Luffy’s cheeks redden at once and he blinks rapidly, clearly not knowing what to make of the situation and Sabo likes that, he wants him to show him more of his shy reactions because goddamn, they’re so cute and pure, so Sabo turns his hand to kiss his palm…and then lets his tongue slide between his fingers and Luffy shudders underneath him, from this slight touch…

Just how sweet can Luffy even be….?

“..S-Sabo…,” Luffy whispers.

And Sabo grins and lets his tongue curiously slide around Luffy’s ring finger, devouring it nearly, it tastes of soap, nothing else, and his skin is surprisingly tender, given he’s a pirate and a fighter.

He feels how Luffy tries to move away and he lets him. For now.

And Luffy bites his lower lip, his brows drawing together in a light frown and Sabo can tell that the boy is irritated from becoming so defenceless after just a few light licks against his fingers. To him, it must’ve been like losing a round in a battle. Sabo is sure of that, because he feels the exact same. The triumph of making the boy flustered, showing him what Sabo is able to do to his body, it’s like winning in a battle and god he’s eager for the next round. He wants to show Luffy just what he’s able to do…what he can make Luffy feel, how he can make him feel things he’s never known before…

Sabo is sure of it. And at the same time, he wants to let him know just what Luffy does to Sabo, his kisses, his presence…they do something to Sabo.

And it’s intimate, it’s powerful and it’s a mystery he’s nearly desperate to explore.

“I’ll take a shower,” Sabo murmurs into the silence and he really can’t hide his smug satisfaction, he really can’t.

 “…You could’ve joined me, you know?” Luffy says and he almost sounds like a little boy when he says that, the way he pouts at him.

And Sabo smiles at that. “I know.”

And the he marches past him, when suddenly a hand closes around his fingers and he stops.

And suddenly Luffy lunges at him with a frightening speed and wraps his moist arms around Sabo’s neck and gives him a bruising, heated kiss that Sabo happily responds too and he feels the heat going straight back to his groin again when Luffy starts licking his lips eagerly and Sabo is two seconds from pushing the boy with him into the shower, when Luffy suddenly steps away and Sabo has to keep himself from pulling him closer again, he barely is able to tame that impossible greed inside of him and with every touch between them, it only becomes worse.

“…Don’t take too long,” Luffy mutters. His sultry gaze locks Sabo’s for a heartbeat and Sabo grits his teeth as he forces his eyes finally away.

He turns on his heel and disappears in the bathroom.

_Just wait…_

 

**Luffy**

 

“L…Luffy…,” he hears Sabo breathe nervously and he grins smugly.

He’s pushed the still dripping man toward the bed so he’d sit down on it. Luffy has followed his movements and now stands in between his spread thighs. He’s still wearing a towel, but it’s gonna be gone before he even notices it. But before he starts driving the man crazy…

He wants to admire him.

It’s surprising to see just how pale the man really is. Luffy is normally surrounded by people who’re quite as sunburnt as him – they’re pirates and spend most of their time beneath the azure sky on the Grand Line, with the clear, burning sun tanning them deeply. So seeing a man’s skin so fair in the dim light of the candles on the nightstand… it’s oddly fascinating and mesmerising at once.

Luffy wants to touch. Touch everywhere, because despite the scar on his face, the man’s body is completely…well, flawless and blank. There’s nothing on him, no scars or even birth marks, not even tattoos. Just the fresh scratches and marks Luffy himself left on him earlier, and they stand proudly, with a vicious red, against the striking paleness of his skin.

Luffy swallows greedily. Sabo has a body like a god, it’s nearly ridiculous. Hard trained muscles flex with every movement, his abs and pecs look chiselled, like carved out of marble by the most gifted artist Luffy can imagine, and the muscles move rapidly up and down with his erratic breathing, as though he could already feel Luffy’s eager fingers and teeth and lips on him, his fingers already dig into the mattress and Sabo watches him, Luffy can tell, he can feel the burning blue eyes on him, impatient, _hungry_ , but Luffy still wants to look at Sabo some more…

He can see the growing bulge forming underneath the towel and Luffy licks his lips in such a talented filthy way he watches happily how Sabo shifts, spreading his thighs apart even a bit more in invitation. Oh, they both know full well what Luffy is going to do. For now, Luffy has the upper hand. And he wants to keep it that way, for sure.

“You gonna keep me waiting all night?” Sabo asks heatedly and the raspy tone is enough to send wanting shivers down his spine and Luffy takes a long breath, before he finally meets Sabo’s eyes again.

“…So impatient,” Luffy snickers in mischievous delight and then it all happens so suddenly –

He sees something flash behind Sabo’s eyes and for a second Luffy thinks he sees a beast, a wild, bloody predator attacking him when Sabo’s hard fingers close around his wrist and he’s pulled forward with a jerk so strong Luffy yelps and Sabo’s lips crash into his, determined, aroused, almost angry, he works his tongue back into Luffy’s mouth with one swift dive of his tongue and Luffy moans into the kiss, his arms immediately wrapping around the man’s neck. His knees hit the ground, and kissing like this, on his knees, between the man’s legs, feels so incredibly raunchy and debauched Luffy feels the dizzy heat taking over again, his head starts spinning and his body starts trembling with anticipation when he feels Sabo’s fingers tease his waist right above the towel, his cock stirs with interest, he wants Sabo to touch him properly, pull the towel away –

“Haaaa….Shit…Sab..o..,” Luffy manages to groan when Sabo’s hands squeeze his ass teasingly. And he feels Sabo’s smirk and then his fingers squeeze again, before they dip lower, u-under the towel and with a swift, almost lazy jerk, he tears the fabric away and leaving Luffy naked and bare and shivering with want.

And why do his hands feel so good on his flesh, why does it feel so good when he handles him with rough, sure hands, and why is he still so gentle, he’s intense, yes, but never…never forceful that goes anywhere near Luffy’s idea of dangerous.

As though Sabo could look right through him…map out what exactly Luffy wants…and how much intensity he wants and craves, and Sabo never goes overboard… All he does is exactly what it takes to make Luffy lose it...lose his mind in bliss and pleasure…

Like Luffy is actually completely able to trust him… In every way, it seems…

“Haah…gnnng…,” Luffy nearly growls against Sabo’s lips and the man’s hand squeezes his ass, then he strokes the tender skin gently before trailing his fingers down the cleft and Luffy arches his back into his touch and unconsciously spreads his knees further apart to give him better excess –

And suddenly, Sabo pulls his hands away and instead he gently caresses Luffy’s heated cheeks and the boy opens his eyes in surprise when Sabo’s kiss turns gentle and tender at once.

_What…?_

“…Sabo…?” Luffy breathes and is met with a soft, warm smile that doesn’t completely hide the desire glowing darkly in the blue eyes of the older man, he can still feel the tremors in Sabo’s hands, as though he was forcing himself to calm down, and Luffy…

Feels weirdly touched.

“We have all the time in the world,” Sabo mutters and they kiss again, less desperate this time, and with more care, they worship each other’s lips and Luffy feels himself clearing a little, this goddamn hunger inside him always flares up like a storm and zeroes in his entire…his entire vision and all his senses and it’s frightening and arousing…

He gently nips at Sabo’s lips, before he turns his head to slowly lick over the man’s neck and Sabo turns his head to the side to grant him better access and Luffy’s hands gently, sensually wander over Sabo’s torso, over the hard lines of his upper body, the only sign of what punishing training he’s put himself through to form himself into the warrior he is.

And Luffy lets him know just how much he likes and admires this marvellous body of his.

Slowly, so slowly he works his way down his chest, lapping and sucking at the pale, soft flesh and he loves the breathy sighs Sabo lets out and Luffy’s fingers start to burn the closer he gets to his destination, and with slight hesitation he finally, finally pulls Sabo’s towel away and leaves them both completely naked to each other, laid bare in every way possible and Luffy holds his breath as he sees him fully for the very first time. Sabo lets out a huff of air and closes his hand around his cock to slowly pump himself, more for viewing pleasure on Luffy’s side than anything else, Luffy can tell.

Luffy gulps. He’s even larger than he thought, long and with a wide, almost intimidating girth, it pulses eagerly in Sabo’s hand and Luffy’s own cock twitches at the gorgeous, promising sight. And then Luffy smiles and licks his lips.

Sometimes it’s just so damned convenient that he ate a Devil Fruit and is now made of rubber.

And probably Sabo has had the same thought, because he leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Luffy’s mouth.

“You’re going to be ok?” he asks in a low voice, and it’s almost frightening how the man is able to be so concerned for him at a time like this…

Leave it to Sabo to turn this moment…romantic.

And Luffy kisses back and replies: “Yeah…,” and the smile he sees then is enough to make is heart jump with something else, not arousal or desire, but…

Something else entirely…

And after a long, lingering kiss to Sabo’s mouth, Luffy reaches down and his hands finally close around the man’s hard, jerking arousal.

His skin is hot and smooth like velvet and Sabo hisses as Luffy closes his fingers around him. He rubs slowly, he explores the rich veins at the underside of Sabo’s cock and purposely keeps his touches slow, light, almost innocent and he can _feel_ how it drives the other crazy with impatience.

Sabo lightly pushes into his fist and Luffy grins, his left hand going to rest against his hip.

“Let me,” he breathes hotly against Sabo’s cock and he only hears a soft curse and long fingers twine into his hair, much gentler than expected.

“Tease,” the older man bites out and Luffy laughs in a low voice, his hand moving faster up and down on his cock.

“Getting impatient?” he replies.

“…Get on with it, Luffy.”

And the way he says his name, with a voice coated with strained desire and hoarse with biting hunger and, it’s enough to make Luffy jerk forward almost involuntarily, god, this voice… he could tell Luffy anything and he’d do it gladly…

A voice… his voice, dark and smooth like honey, a voice that makes him want to listen… a-and obey…

And Luffy, with a thundering heart and trembling fingers, lowers his head to take the man’s cock in his mouth.

He can hear Sabo hiss and the fingers still curled in his hair tighten. He feels a smug satisfaction rise in his chest to be able to get such a reaction from him.

And he gets down to business.

 

********

 

Luffy curiously slides his tongue along the side of the cock, he can feel the prominent veins rising up underneath the skin and he feels him twitch in his mouth, and Luffy lets it slide out of his mouth again to lap up the underside, agonisingly slowly. He admires Sabo’s ability to keep still, although he can feel the tremors in his body, as though he is fighting the wild urge to just thrust right into Luffy’s mouth, he can tell, he can feel the hard flexing of muscles underneath his grip and grins against Sabo’s heavy flesh.

Occasionally Luffy lets his teeth scrap lightly against Sabo’s cock and every time he does it, the man’s hold on his hair gets tenser and gives away just how much the man feels it. He starts to lick over the head if Sabo’s cock and this time it twitches violently and Sabo lets out a moan that is quickly forced quiet. He innocently looks up and sees Sabo’s deeply flushed face and the dark, almost daunting glint in his eyes that give away just how much…he restraints himself from doing god knows what to Luffy.

And Luffy’s heart makes a painful, thrilled leap and inside him, the dark, dirty desire coils tightly into his insides, he wants to make the man lose control, he wants to see how far he can push the man until he…until he shows Luffy just what kind of beast he is, because he _is_ a beast, Luffy feels it, sees it, _tastes_ it on his tongue.

And it’s so addicting. The way Sabo’s mere presence claws itself into Luffy’s mind, and even if he’d wanted to – he couldn’t have escaped the man.

No.

Actually.

He doesn’t _want_ to.

_Because this is what I want._

Luffy is the same, he wants to devour – and he _wants to be devoured_ like he’s never experienced before.

Wants the man to take him apart and put him back together because Sabo is one of a kind and a man unlike any other Luffy has ever met.

He has this draw. This gravity. This pull.

And tied up in golden strings, Luffy’s already fallen into his trap and he couldn’t be happier about it.

And Luffy shakily slides his tongue over the quivering cock in his hand before he lets it slide back into his mouth again, deeper this time, he hollows his cheeks and sucks with his eyes sliding close and his own cock jerks at the intensity with which Sabo’s cock is sliding in and out of his mouth, faster and faster and the salty taste of precum coats his tongue and Luffy swallows around him, greedily taking him deeper and suddenly Sabo’s grip in his hair is unforgiving and his hips thrust forward, into him, and Luffy claws his nails into the man’s skin, this… _t-too much, t-too deep, please…_

Then the man pulls back and Luffy can breathe again and he narrows his eyes. What a jerk… And he decides to pay it back with just as much agony and he closes his lips only over the pink, leaking head and sucks _hard_.

And god, Sabo _moans_ …

He tongues the leaking slit and then he engulfs the entire shaft back in his mouth, as deep as he can get it and a series of sharp curses fill the room and then his head is pushed back roughly and two strong arms grab him and throw him onto the mattress faster than he can even comprehend.

And like a wild animal Sabo looms over him, blue eyes dark, without any light left in his wide blown pupils that glow with desire and his body’s impossible heat presses into Luffy, pushes him even deeper into the mattress and he stares up at the man, his heart drumming hard in his chest, his skin tingling and a thrilling feeling rising in his chest – _and god he loves it_ …

“You’re a fucking tease,” Sabo hisses.

“…And you liked it,” Luffy breathes, his voice hitched and then Sabo’s lips are on his again for a bruising, punishing kiss that leaves him dizzy, breathless and drains him of all remaining strength.

He desperately tries to gain control of the kiss, but there is not a chance, Sabo growls into the kiss and the sound tightens Luffy’s stomach with animalistic, raw desire and his cock jerks as Sabo’s hands roughly trail down his body, everywhere he touches leaves a burning tingling in its wake and Luffy moans greedily into the heavy kiss, their tongues wrestle for dominance and although Luffy knows he’s gonna lose, he won’t give in without a fight and suddenly he feels Sabo’s knees between his thighs, rubbing deliciously against his cock and Luffy groans, arching into his touch even more than before, he wants to grab the man’s arms and pull him closer, but suddenly the man is gone at once and Luffy opens his eyes in confusion and sits up.

“What…?!” he asks exasperated and sees how Sabo has swiftly moved to the sofa…to…grab Luffy’s yellow belt..?

“The hell are you doing?! Now?!” Luffy asks, and he has a hard time recovering his breath. Is Sabo a complete idiot? What the hell?

But then the man turns around and the smile he gives him sends shivers down Luffy’s spine and he shudders as the raw, dangerous hunger in the man’s gaze in enough to silence him because dear Lord…

_What…will happen…tonight…?!_

“Just wait,” the man says, his voice raspy, dark and sensual and these two words alone are like a caress on Luffy’s skin, like the touch he’s already craving and he swallows dryly as he watches the man slowly return, the yellow cloth in his hands.

“…Sabo, what…?” he starts, his voice hoarse and it’s difficult to get his words to work after…after all that.

“Shhh…I’m going to make you feel good,” Sabo whispers sultrily, as he returns to the bed and goes to kneel in front of Luffy.

And then he leans forward with ease and brings their lips back together.

 

********

 

The kiss is slow but heavy, caring the naked want from their earlier kisses with it, and Luffy finds himself nearly lost in the kiss, in the firm slide off their tongues against each other, back and forth, back and forth. they dance around each other, relish in the rich touch of the other and Luffy moans softly, his blood rushing through his body and roaring in his ears, because Sabo knows all these ways to excite, all these ways to coax Luffy’s body into a state of greedy hunger and arousal and it’s so glorious and enigmatic and that makes it even more captivating.

Luffy feels how the man slowly leans him back down onto the mattress and Luffy giggles because he’s almost polite while doing it, so different from the moments earlier, when he hoisted Luffy up and basically slammed him into the door, but this, Sabo being so sweet and polite while kissing him like there’s no tomorrow… all these secrets make Luffy’s heart thunder and his chest ache pleasantly and no matter which side of him he sees – they’re all fascinating and bring him more pleasure than he’d ever admit.

Luffy kisses Sabo fervently and he feels the man grin contently into the next heavy lip-lock and Luffy is about to grasp firmer onto the man, when Sabo’s hands slide from Luffy’s torso slowly, gradually to his shoulders and down the lengths of his arms. And then, Luffy blushes with his eyes closed, he feels how Sabo slides their hands together and entwines their fingers.

He gasps when Sabo’s tongue dives deep into Luffy’s mouth, tickling another wanton moan from him and making him writhe against the man’s body, his throbbing cock rubs deliberately against the man’s thigh and suddenly Luffy’s hands are lifted – and his fingers are closed around a cold piece of metal above his head and in surprise Luffy breaks away and looks up.

“Whaaa…?” he asks.

“Shhh… you might need something to hold onto,” Sabo whispers against his lips and then the man reaches behind him to grab Luffy’s belt he almost forgot again and with widening eyes, Luffy watches how Sabo ties his wrists to the man’s weapon pipe, in a way that Luffy’s hands aren’t cut off from the blood flow – and he’s able to grab the metal, which is apparently fixed to the bed.

“Sabo?”

“No worries. It’s not kairouseki. So if you really wanted, you’d be able to break free easily,” Sabo mutters against Luffy’s forehead and he presses a light kiss to the boy’s temple.

Luffy playfully tugs at his new bonds and grips the pipe. Yeah, he isn’t worried; it’s really no sea stone. And if there really was the necessity for him to defend himself against whatever – he’d definitely be able to. There isn’t a bounty of 500,000,000 Berry on his head for nothing.

But what _does_ worry him…is the new, overwhelming rush or desire spreading through him like a wildfire, making his cock leaping with arousal and smearing shameless precum all over Sabo’s thigh, and it almost takes his own breath away at the fact that he _likes_ it so damned much.

Being tied up. Laying underneath that man. Legs spread open and inviting.

Being completely at Sabo’s mercy.

And god, he didn’t know until now, but now he knows: He’s been craving it all along.

Sabo sits back on his heels, admiring the view Luffy’s giving him, and Luffy’s stomach tightens at the looks of sheer, naked want in his darkened eyes, how that small smile plays around his lips, terribly seductive, and how his hands curl under an invisible itch, as though he can hardly restrain himself anymore from touching Luffy all over, winning his body, making him melt a-and…

Luffy is more than willing to let the man do whatever he wants.

“…You look beautiful like this,” Sabo says quietly and a blush creeps into Luffy’s cheeks.

“…Don’t say that,” he replies hoarsely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabo**

 

He smirks and reaches one hand down to lay flat against Luffy’s chest and his heart leaps with encouragement when he feels the heavy drumming vibrating throughout Luffy’s body, giving away just how excited the boy is…just how greedy and aroused, and all of that thanks to Sabo’s own hands, his lips and kisses…

So this is the feeling of having a pirate worth 500,000,000 Berry at your mercy, and yours only. This is the euphoria of seeing him naked, tied up and wanton.

This is the quiet, growing ache inside his chest he can’t explain but wants to give in to, anyways.

This, right now with him, is Monkey D. Luffy, the one who might become Pirate King one day.

And he’s here, with no other than Sabo.

Gods, just how many miracles have led Sabo to this very moment in his life he’s sure he’ll never, ever forget? The gods must’ve been merciful and in a generous mood. All the more a reason to cherish this moment as long as he can.

And he will.

He will make Luffy feel what he’s never felt before, and he’ll make sure to imprint himself into the boy’s memory, so deeply and completely the boy won’t ever be able to kiss someone else again and not have his heart lurch with desire and want for Sabo.

Luffy’s body will remember Sabo for the rest of his days. He’ll make sure of it.

He leans down and kisses him. Let’s his tongue slide seductively around the boy’s, he likes the feeling of Luffy kissing back with just as much eagerness, before he breaks the contact to kiss down his exposed throat, he presses hard, searing kisses against his heated, damp skin. Sabo doesn’t know why he’s been worried before, but although Luffy is made of rubber…his skin feels completely human. Soft and supple, and it tastes and smells and feels like that of a normal human’s. And Sabo likes that.

He sucks greedily on Luffy’s neck and with more satisfaction than the pirate could possibly understand he sees the glowing red marks blossoming on his tanned skin, evidence of another’s touch – Sabo’s touch, to be precise.

“Hnng, Sabo…,” Luffy sighs above him and he smiles against the abused skin and his hands wander over the boy’s chest, slowly, he lets the boy feel it everywhere to the core, and god does he love how Luffy’s body arches into him, into his touch, telling him he wants more and Sabo is glad to give it to him.

He kisses down his collarbones and then, with a hiss coming from Luffy, he closes his lips around the boy’s right nipple.

“Gaah…hnng…S-Sabo…,” Luffy groans, he can feel him writhing as he flicks his tongue leisurely against the hardening nub, before he sucks gently on it and he likes the cute little moans that escape the pirate’s throat, he likes how he’s shaking and how he’s started to fight against his bonds, perhaps to rake his nails down Sabo’s back, maybe to urge him further on. Luffy’s getting more and more lost in whatever Sabo does to him and it’s such a fucking turn-on –

God, it’s so arousing, Sabo has to stop himself from cumming right on the spot.

He feels the boy arch into him, he can feel his leaking dick rubbing against his hip and Sabo grins mischievously. After he has played with the right nub long enough to be sure the boy is close, he latches upon the other one and a long string of curses fills his ear and it sounds like music. His hands run up and down his body, agonising, searching, tantalising and then he finally gives in and closes his right fist around Luffy’s throbbing cock and the cursing stops, replaced with incoherent moaning and blissful sighs at the long awaited contact.

“Haaarhgh…God…damn…it…Sabo…m-move…on…with i-it..,” Luffy manages to say, his chest is having and his entire body is a quivering mess beneath Sabo’s talented fingers.

“But why end the fun so quickly?” Sabo murmurs against his chest.

He’s right in front of the boy’s x-shaped scar now. The scar tissue is darker than the rest of his body, and stands prominently against the otherwise rather smooth skin of his torso. He traces it lightly. It’s a little rougher, but not as much as he thought. But the sight is just fascinating. It’s by far not the largest scars he’s ever seen, but certainly the one he’s read most about. And despite the horrors that accompany it, he’s heard and read reports – it has an odd, enticing beauty to it and Sabo finds himself lapping tenderly over the rough skin.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers against Luffy’s chest and then he looks up to meet a heated gaze, dark with desire, and eyes with wide blown pupils, but there’s something else in there, he sees the hunger, of course, the same that is roaring through Sabo’s veins, but…

There’s also…something else.

And after a long moment he comes back up to kiss him, kiss the confusion away and he pumps Luffy’s leaking cock even faster, he thumbs the head before sliding his hand down to gently rub his balls and Luffy moans against his open lips, the way he kisses back becomes sloppy and messy and filthy and god how much Sabo likes it, likes to see and feel how Luffy falls apart…

And he laps at the boy’s lip, before returning down, kisses his way down his neck, his chest, his abdomen…until…

“Hold on tightly,” Sabo murmurs.

And Luffy shifts and Sabo glances up. His trembling fingers have closed around the pipe again, and for a moment Sabo is slightly worried about his weapon because the boy’s knuckles have already become white from how strongly his grip is.

Well, if it breaks – worth it.

Sabo smiles and presses an adoring kiss to Luffy’s prominent hipbone. Luffy shifts when he kisses his pelvis, fairly low, and he glances up again to see his intent stare, he hears the soft puffs leaving his chest, but his face is surprisingly soft. No sign of discomfort or fear or distrust or any other ugly sentiment he’s half been expecting because after all they’ve just known each other for a few hours and he’s already had the audacity to tie the pirate to his pipe.

But it doesn’t seem like Luffy is annoyed one bit, actually quite the opposite.

He’s just there and lets himself be pleasured. By no other than Sabo. And as Luffy notices his quiet gaze, he smiles at Sabo and says, his voice confident and laced with arousal: “I’m waiting, you know?”

And Sabo smirks and squeezes Luffy’s hips. “Just want to make you feel good.”

And Luffy breathes a surprised laugh and he replies: “You already do.”

Sabo blinks, pressing a long, hard kiss even further down and then, without any further warning, he closes his fist around Luffy’s cock and takes the leaking head into his mouth to swivel his tongue around it and Luffy throws his head back and lets out something than can only be described as pure sex.

Needy. Wanton. Heated. Aroused.

And it echoes within these walls and Sabo feels his own dick twitch as he hears him moan his name and his hips push up with force, trying to get deeper and Sabo’s left hand nearly slams him back down into the mattress and he lays his palm flat against his abdomen to prevent him from doing it again, because this now –

This is all Sabo, and Luffy is gonna take whatever he’ll do to him.

“G-god…S-Sabo, hnnng….haaah,” Luffy breathes, he tries writhing against his grip, but that won’t work one bit.

Because, as Sabo said. He’d good with his hands.

Better than anyone else.

He takes the cock deeper into his mouth, before letting it slide out again and the silky skin is already wet and slick from the precum and his saliva, and he greedily licks up a long, slow trail from the base of his dick all the way up and he licks at the leaking slit, he laps up the new drops of precum and then, agonisingly slowly, he lets the dick slide back into his mouth again and this time he takes him all the way down to the base and he hollows his cheek. He sucks hard and he feels Luffy’s whole body arch, push desperately against his hold, futilely.

“Saa…boo, I-I’m…gonn…cumm…,” Luffy moans and Sabo understands and he does it again, with all the skill he possesses, even harder this time, he takes him all the way down and slides his tongue against him and sucks –

And Luffy screams and he hears the sound of bending, screeching metal. Luffy’s cock jerks and then salty, thick cum fills Sabo's mouth and he greedily swallows it all down and licks his softening cock clean.

Slowly, with a smug smile tugging on his lips, Sabo lets the limp cock slide out completely. As he looks up again, he can see Luffy panting, his face flushed. His eyes are half-closed and unfocused he stares into space, a silly smile resting on his puffy lips. His death grip on Sabo’s pipe has left imprints in the metal.

“Good boy,” Sabo whispers after a few long moments of recovery and the boy blinks, before blushing even a shade darker at the praise. His legs shake besides Sabo’s head, he feels the soft tremors in his body as though he still feels the overwhelming pleasure and Sabo loosens his grip on his abdomen to instead run his hands soothingly over his shaking, sweat-slick torso. Looks like Luffy hasn’t quite regained control over his limbs yet.

“Shhh…. You with me?” Sabo whispers and he comes back up to the boy’s face again. He gently caresses his heated cheeks and presses a small kiss to his lips. “Luffy?”

“Y-yeah…,” he hears him murmur.

“Good,” Sabo smiles and kisses him again and this time, Luffy kisses back, but only softly.

“B-but…you….”

And Sabo smiles playfully at the boy and he replies: “No worries.”

They kiss again, eagerly sucking on each other’s lips and Sabo moves his hands up to tickle the soft insides of Luffy’s arms, before he reaches for his bonds and unties him.

He finally wants to feel Luffy’s hands on him.

And Luffy laughs into the kiss as he can move properly again and he immediately wraps his arms around Sabo’s neck and pulls him even closer, he playfully bites Sabo’s neck and throat and Sabo lets him. He’s so…terrifyingly adorable when he’s like this and he quickly occupies his mouth again with another searing kiss.

They still have all night.

 

********

 

However, as they break apart to breathe and Sabo moves to Luffy’s neck to suck a new hickey into his tanned, gorgeous skin, he is slightly taken aback when he feels Luffy’s slender fingers close around Sabo’s right hand. And he startles, the heat immediately pooling in his hard cock when he feels Luffy’ moist tongue lap gently at his fingertips.

He stares in awe as Luffy, eyes dazed with a smug satisfaction, looks him straight in the eyes and then slowly lets Sabo’s index and middle finger slide into his mouth and he sucks lightly on them, his tongue swirling around them in a downright forbidden manner and Sabo gasps.

_God..this…he…_

“L-Luffy…,” he breathes, he can’t even hide how much that sight turns him on.

And he almost comes when Luffy suddenly guides Sabo’s hand down, further down, between Luffy’s own legs and suddenly Sabo’s fingers are pressed gently against the boy’s twitching entrance.

And he can’t tell who shudders more, him or Luffy…

Luffy’s hand around his own is trembling as he urges him to increase the touch and Sabo, the surprise quickly getting replaced with the old hunger, is more than happy to grant it, and he moves his moist fingers over his eager entrance and Luffy spreads his legs even further apart to give him more access.

Sabo moves closer, as close as he can get, he kneels between the boy’s legs and pulls him up Sabo’s own thighs, so their pelvises are mere inches from each other and he can rub their cocks together. Luffy is already half-way hard again after his orgasm and Sabo, who’s been holding out since the start, his cock is leaking obscenely and he deliberately smears his precum over Luffy’s cock and Luffy grins smugly up at him.

Sabo kisses him; with one hand he blindly reaches over to the nightstand to grab the oil. He feels Luffy’s hand leave him to the task and then the fingers card through his hair, down his neck and he shudders at the tender touch and they both smile into the kiss and he lets it last a little longer, takes Luffy’s breath away, he make him moan around Sabo’s tongue before he leans back to open the flask.

“You ok?” Sabo asks him breathlessly and a little dizzy from the heavy kiss and Luffy nods and smiles. His fingers still caress his sides, his nails raking down his skin impatiently and he looks up at him.

“Hurry.”

 

**Luffy**

 

Luffy’s heart thunders inside his chest as he watches how Sabo pours the clear oil into his hand and coats his fingers with the slick lubricant. Luffy’s legs are tightly wrapped around Sabo’s waist, and with anticipation burning in his blood, Luffy sees Sabo finally, finally trailing his hand first to his dick to rub their cocks a few times and it feels good, but it’s not the friction Luffy wants, he wants something else, _now_ , and Sabo grins at him like he knows exactly what Luffy is thinking and Luffy digs his nails into the man’s arms and finally, _finally_ Sabo gives in and rubs his slick fingers around Luffy’s entrance.

Luffy sighs in relief and lets his head fall back into the pillows, he exposes his throat and soon feels Sabo’s teeth sink into his skin to mark him and he tangles his fingers back into Sabo’s soft mane and pulls him up into a sloppy kiss, and Sabo’s fingers don’t get distracted, Luffy loves the feeling of the slick fingers circling his entrance slowly, tantalisingly, before they soon press in harder and Luffy hisses into the kiss when he feels Sabo’s index finger enter to the first knuckle.

Luffy is made of rubber, so it doesn’t actually hurt. It’s more…the knowledge that you let someone else inside of you, into the most intimate part of yourself.

That’s the feeling that’s truly…well, not uncomfortable, but challenging for sure.

“You really ok?” Sabo asks again, and he should really stop worrying about that, Luffy’s not a delicate maiden…

“Get on with it,” Luffy breathes into his ear and Sabo shakes his head, forcing their gazes to meet again.

“I won’t ever hurt you, Luffy,” he says with so much seriousness in his voice Luffy can only stare at him, because does he need to make sure Luffy knows, why does he have to keep reassuring himself he isn’t hurting Luffy, why…?

And then Sabo’s stern expression softens and he kisses him on the lips, impossibly gentle.

“I want this to be good for both of us, Luffy, I mean it.”

And Luffy sighs in defeat and he cups the man’s face.

“I’m ok. Really. I don’t believe you’d ever hurt me, I can tell, so trust me. Keep going, Sabo. You won’t hurt me.”

And Sabo stares at him for a long moment, his blue eyes widening and they become really bright, before he breaks a beautiful smile and he turns his head to kiss the palm of Luffy’s hand.

“Ok. Then I won’t hold back,” he says to him and Luffy grins and nods.

“I won’t either.”

And as they kiss each other again, mingling their tongues in a hot, greedy mess, Sabo thrusts his finger deeper and it dives far and deep with ease, Luffy is relaxed and it doesn’t hurt, and soon one finger is joined by another one and Sabo rhythmically thrust them further and deeper into his hole and Luffy loves it, arches into it and he gasps when Sabo finally reaches that spot inside him, that place that makes him see stars and he gasps, throwing his head back.

God…it feels…incredible…

“Haargh…Sabo…,” he moans and the man latches onto his throat, flicking his fingers back into his hole and Luffy shudders as his fingers graze him _there_ , again and again, and Luffy meets his thrusts, he lifts his hips every time he feels Sabo diving back in and he just shamelessly starts fucking himself on the man’s magnificent fingers and at the same time the burn inside him, that naked, hungry want is still biting into his consciousness, he needs more, this isn’t enough, he wants Sabo – all of him, now, _please, I want you, now…_

He claws his fingers into Sabo’s back and the man grimaces, slowing his fingers down, which earns him another vicious attack to his shoulders.

“Sabo, d-damn it…,” Luffy tries to get his erratic breathing back under control but his skin is on fire and his hole is burning and he wants it. God he wants it, wants it so much, _why is Sabo stopping right fucking now?!_

And Sabo smirks at him, leaning back down. He brushes his lips against Luffy’s and pulls back when Luffy wants to bite him. Sabo’s fingers are still inside him, Luffy feels them so deep inside, but they’ve stopped moving altogether and Luffy desperately shifts around to get to touch his spot, rub against it –

“You look beautiful. I told you earlier, and I have to say it again. You’re gorgeous,” Sabo mumbles against Luffy’s mouth.

“S-stop with the compliments,” Luffy replies, he shyly turns his head away. _Sabo needs to focus on something else here…!_

He lifts his hips higher to get Sabo’s fingers deeper inside of him and the smirk he earns is so goddamn forbidden smug he’s of half a mind to kick the man off the bed and just get himself off, this dude has been riling him up for more hours, it’s his damn duty to finally give it to Luffy and _if it’s the last thing he’ll ever do I don’t fucking care anymore, bloody hell, get one with it!!!_

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Sabo whispers and kisses the side of his mouth.

“J-just get on with it, Sabo!” Luffy protests and he’s immediately silenced with a searing, passionate kiss that steals his breath and makes the room spin around him and he moans into the kiss and suddenly Sabo’s hand is everywhere on him, and wherever he touches him, Luffy’s skin tingles and he’s melting under his hand, and there’s nothing he can do, nowhere to run, all he can do is accept the bruising, breath-taking kiss, accept the plundering tongue in his mouth, accept the sinfully deft fingers thrusting in and out of his body and he's arching into his touch that feels so, so good.

Luffy rubs his cock against Sabo's and he’s sure he’ll get off like that and the shock is even bigger when Sabo’s fingers suddenly disappear and his touch gets reduced to the fleeting caress of fingertips on his damp skin and light, teasing kisses along his jaw.

Luffy opens his eyes and pants out a desperate cry laced with need.

He’s tired of the games and tired of waiting, he. _Wants. Sex. Right. Fucking. Now!!!!_

And Sabo has leaned back on his heels his hand pumping his own hard, slick cock and his burning gaze presses Luffy down into the mattress and there’s no light left in his eyes as he trails them down Luffy’s body, hungry, wanting…

And Luffy swallows dryly and with a shaking hand he lightly touches Sabo’s abdomen.

And then he hears him say: “I want you, Luffy.” And his voice is dark, coated with his indescribable desire and his voice alone is like a sultry caress on Luffy’s skin.

And Luffy needs a moment before he replies hoarsely: “And I want you, Sabo.”

They look at each other and then Sabo’s face softens again and he asks: “ _What_ do you want, Luffy? Spell it out for me. I want you to say it.”

And Luffy rolls his eyes and he flexes his legs so that Sabo tumbles forward and his hands slam into the pillows next to Luffy’s head to prevent him from crushing Luffy underneath him  and Luffy twines his fingers into Sabo’s hair and nearly yells at him:

_“Freaking fuck me now, Sabo! Damn it, I’ve been waiting for hours, now fucking get on with it!! I ain’t waiting much longer you idiot!!”_

And Sabo actually laughs, he laughs so hard Luffy is afraid he might go limb from his excessive laughter but then he presses his still smiling mouth to Luffy’s and he whispers: “Gods, you’re really one of a kind, Monkey D. Luffy.”

“Hope for your sake you’re worth the wait,” Luffy bites playfully and a dangerous glint forms in Sabo’s eyes.

“It is, believe me.”

And with that he reaches for the oil again and he pours a generous amount into his palm and onto the cleft of Luffy’s ass.

Luffy breathes shallowly as he feels Sabo spread the cool oil everywhere and his slicked-up fingers return inside him, stretching him even further. His inside already feels slack and ready, it itches inside of him, so deeply and urgently, and Sabo needs…to come inside him… _now, please…_

“Sabo…,” Luffy murmurs, his hands gliding over Sabo’s strong forearms and he feels the man’s lips on his temple.

“Shhh… I know...”

And they kiss again, Sabo’s tongue swirls around Luffy’s, as if to distract him and it works fine, but Luffy can’ wait, he needs it, _now…!_

And Luffy shudders with delight and his heart beats so fast he thinks his chest is going to split open and then he feels Sabo’s fingers leave his hole and instead, something bigger pushes against his entrance, something much larger and hotter smooth like velvet and Luffy lets his head fall back into the pillows because finally, _finally_ it’s happening, what he’s been waiting for, what he’s been craving the entire time, finally….

Finally, Sabo does it…

 

**Sabo**

 

Hot.

Hot, impossibly tight and slick and so godamn perfect…

Sabo almost comes as soon as his dick is halfway inside Luffy’s tight channel god it’s the most amazing, magnificent feeling he’s ever experienced, it’s better than in any fantasy, better than in any dream, this is real, this is happening, it’s Luffy…and it’s better, so much better than he could’ve ever imagined and Sabo’s head is spinning in a blissful daze, he can’t believe it and yet it feels so overwhelming, Luffy’s tight depth is sucking him in even deeper and Sabo shudders with the need to continue, to move and he slowly thrusts his cock deeper into him and he slides in, further, further, _deeper_ –

“Haaa….Sabo…shi..it!” Luffy moans and Sabo grits his teeth, his fingers claw into the pillows and he drives his cock deeper, until his balls rest heavily against Luffy’s ass.

He feels Luffy’s hands cling to his back and upper arms and he pants, looking down at the boy. He has his eyes closed and his mouth is lax. Sabo can feel him clenching around him tightly, but there’s otherwise hardly any sign of discomfort on his face.

And Sabo smiles and kisses his forehead.

“Are you ok?” he whispers and he feels Luffy nodding.

“I’m good…haa..y-you…can move…,” Luffy replies and he can even feel him lightly lifting his hips, encouraging him and Sabo kisses him passionately on the mouth.

“Ok.”

But before he falls under the spell completely, he trails one hand up Luffy’s arm to grip his hand. And he laces their fingers together and puts it gently next to Luffy’s head.

It’s not only for the boy. Also for him.

And he smiles and whispers: “Hold on tightly.”

And Luffy’s eyes open and he smiles back and squeezes Sabo’s hand.

_“Bring it on.”_

 

********

 

He pulls back slowly, he moans when the tight walls cling to him, refusing to let him go and as he's nearly all the way out, he slams back inside, hard, with force and Luffy groans, shifting on the bed, he adjusts to the new depth and when Sabo meets his gaze, his dark eyes are narrow and glowing with hunger and lust and Sabo knows that he’s ok with it so Sabo doesn’t hold back anymore.

He want to fuck him right into oblivion.

At first he tries hard to find a slow pace, to make the boy feel every inch of him, and with his heart thundering inside his chest he watches how he slides in and out of the stretched hole, it glistens with the oil and god it feels so good, no, _better_ , so damn perfect and god how has he been able to spend his days before knowing this kind of feeling, this kind of perfect, utter pleasure that burns his senses to the core and that leaves him breathless, hot, rigid and yearning, craving for more, for everything there is, he needs and wants everything this boy has to offer and more, he’ll demand everything he can give him and Sabo will do anything, everything in his might to give Luffy the exact same pleasure he receives from him.

He thrusts into his tight, hot ass at a menacing speed, with Luffy’s muffled groans and curses filling his ears in the most arousing way, and Luffy’s free hand leaves vicious, burning scratches on his back, on his shoulders, on his chest, and it turns him on even more, Luffy’s hips shake with the effort to meet his punishing thrusts, every time Sabo slides him, slides deeper, Luffy clenches his ass and Sabo can’t keep his voice down, not when that slick, hot channel squeezes him like that.

Luffy is trapping him in the pleasure that is nearly too much for him, Sabo moans, his words blurring together in one needy sound of unbearable bliss and Luffy pulls him down into a burning, tormenting kiss that leaves him breathless and more vivid than ever and he speeds up his thrusts, drives his cock in further and _deeper, more, more, I need more, I can’t get enough of you…_

And then, he doesn't want it to end so soon, he slows down his thrusts and fuck, Luffy's nails dig deep into his back, he's sure this time he's definitely bleeding from it, but he doesn't want it to end just yet, so he torments himself, torments Luffy, as he forces himself to go slower and Luffy's dark gaze locks his and he can tell he's furious.

"Fucking...move...faster...," Luffy groans angrily, his shaking knees hitting Sabo's sides.

"Not yet," Sabo replies and continues to pull his cock out with ease, only to slide it back in even slower and Luffy starts cursing, but no matter how much he curses it's not going to help him.

And then suddenly a quiet sob reaches his ears and with shock he stares at Luffy who looks at him pleadingly and he whispers: "Please...please, just do it faster, Sabo, please...," and Sabo's cock jerks and he thinks he is even getting harder and his face burns because hearing him _beg for it..._

He's close to his orgasm himself and he slams his cock back into him and then he sees Luffy's triumphant smirk and then he grimaces again as Sabo angles his thrusts right into his spot and slams into it with all he has.

_That..._

“Aaargh…haaahhh… _Sab…oooo…_ ,” Luffy shouts into the sex-filled silence of the room.

Sabo curses, half in pure bliss, half in agony when Luffy comes the second time and his walls clamp down on him so strongly it almost hurts and Luffy arches up into him, is whole body tensing up with the powerful shocks of his orgasm and Sabo feels hot liquid squirting on his chest and then Luffy falls back onto the messy, sticky mattress, empty, spent, heavily panting, with his eyes unfocused and his muscles lax.

And Sabo drives right back into him, teases out the lengths of his aftershocks even when Luffy starts whimpering from his overstimulated senses, Sabo doesn’t stop, doesn’t let him calm down, he’s close himself, he needs…just a bit…more…

“Luffy…argh…,” he groans into the boy’s shoulder, the pace of his thrust becoming punishing as he drives his cock into his ass, again and again, he’s so damn close, tingling on the edge and –

_“Arrghnnnn….”_

He drives his cock deep, as deep as he can and then white stars explode in his vision and his body tenses up and then he starts shaking by the pure intensity of the best orgasm he’s ever had, the waves of pleasure overwhelm him, sweep him away in a haze of absolute and utter pleasure and it takes him long, long moments before he can breathe again, see again, feel again and he collapses on top of Luffy, his dick spent and limb and his whole body shudders with the delightful aftershocks.

 

********

 

It takes him agonizingly long to notice soft fingers playing with his hair and then, after what feels like a year, he’s able to lift his gaze to meet Luffy’s impossibly soft smile.

“Hey,” Luffy says and his voice sounds raspy, used, and Sabo likes the fact that he’s the cause for that.

“Hey,” he replies, he probably doesn’t sound any different. He catches Luffy’s fingers and gently kisses his fingertips. “You ok?”

“Yeah. You?”

He nods and slowly lifts himself to prop himself up on the elbows. He slowly lets his dick slide out of Luffy’s ass and with a blush he sees his cum dripping out only seconds after.

_Shit, I came so much…_

“…Ah…sorry about the mess,” Luffy mumbles and point at their chest, sticky and covered with his cum. And Sabo laughs softly and rolls himself to the side, all the while not letting go of the precious body of the pirate.

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll clean up later,” he whispers and Luffy smiles, moving closer and Sabo pulls him to his chest.

“Was it good?” he asks, his heart is already dreading the answer, but he knows if he doesn’t ask now, he won’t ever forgive himself, because Sabo is a gentleman after all, and with Luffy, he’s wanted it to be the very best possible –

“Yeah. And for you?” Luffy asks back, shyly avoiding his gaze and Sabo smiles full of adoration and he kisses his forehead.

“Was perfect.”

And it doesn’t take long until he hears Luffy’s breathing become even and peaceful and Sabo takes the rare opportunity to study his face. Study his softly moving eyelids, study his rosy, swollen lips, study his tanned skin covered with kiss marks and scratches, study his raven hair that softly fans around his handsome face and Sabo feels a weird pull inside his chest, a weird aching he’s noticed earlier but thought it was a weird thing during their heavy foreplay and sex, but now actually…

He thoughtfully rubs his chest.

What is going on with him? It wasn’t like this before, now was it? Is it because he had the most mind-blowing sex with Luffy?

Maybe…

Or is it…

Well, because it was Luffy, and no one else?

He hums quietly and wraps his arm around the boy’s slender waist. For now, he’ll sleep.

And perhaps, tomorrow…he’ll find out.

 

**Luffy**

 

He can’t actually believe it’s been five days. Five blissful, perfect days he’s spend with his friends, sure – and at night, with Sabo.

He can’t even tell how many times they’ve fucked, but he remembers clearly how freaking stunning each and every time was, every time they came together it was…like something was settling in Luffy’s chest, it was so damn powerful and insane and amazing and now…

Luffy looks up at the man, and he doesn’t know what to say.

Obviously, they haven’t only had sex the entire time. They’ve also told each other stories, talked about their experiences and lives and memories, what they’re doing when travelling on the vast waves of the Grand Line, they’ve even sparred together – which obviously resulted in great sex – but the point is: They’ve been naked to each other, in every way possible, and Luffy ahs let the man inside him, into his body, into his thoughts…

And now, he feels a strange aching in his chest, now that it means saying farewell.

His crew is already back on the Sunny. He’s the only one left ashore. The sun is setting behind them already – it’s time to go. The sea is calling for them to return to their adventures.

And yet… Luffy doesn’t want to. Or rather, he wants to, of course, but part of him also wants to stay here- And it's tearing him in halves and he's feeling a pain he hasn't known till now.

For the first time actually in his life…He doesn’t want to leave.

Not this place in particular. But Sabo’s side.

He looks up into the handsome face that is, right now, rather stern.

Luffy sighs, running a hand through his hair. And then:

“Listen –”

“Luffy –”

They look at each other, grinning. And then Sabo laughs: “Go ahead.”

“Well…I…I enjoyed the last few days. I really did,” Luffy says softly and takes Sabo’s hand. “I mean it. Thank you, Sabo.”

And Sabo clears his throat and then he says, with a blush dusting his pale cheeks: “It’s…the same for me, Luffy. I really liked getting to know you.”

And suddenly a piece of paper crackles between Luffy’s fingers.

“Wait...Is that…?”

And Sabo takes both of Luffy’s hands and his ocean blue gaze bores into Luffy and he can see so many emotions glowing in his eyes and Luffy feels the aching in his chest even stronger and tears start itching in his eyes, although he doesn’t understand yet, why.

“Sabo…”

“Listen, I – I want to see you again, Luffy. So this is my vivre card. Please take it…this…is all I can give you for now, this and the knowledge that I want to see you again, so damned much I can’t take it. So remember this, ok? Remember me and this card will guide you to me, ok?” Sabo says, his voice heated and thick with emotion and Luffy grits his teeth and his vision blurs and he’s pulled forward, into the arms he’s come to…to… _love_ …so much.

“We will see each other again, ok?” Sabo whispers into his ear and Luffy snuffles, the first tears falling freely into Sabo’s coat.

“Promise me,” Luffy sobs, his throat is aching and his heart beats so fast…and yet his body is heavy and his head hurts and _why…why…?_

“I promise. We'll find each other. I promise, so take care, ok? Stay strong. And when we’ll see each other again, I’ll have you for a month!” Sabo says heatedly and Luffy can feel hot tears spray onto his face and he lifts his head to press a salty, wet kiss to Sabo’s mouth.

“It’s a promise.”

And Sabo, slowly, releases him from his embrace, and Luffy wants to cling onto him, wants to keep a hold on him and not let him go, but he has to, there’s no other way…

And Luffy looks up at him, through his tear-blurred vision and he sees him smile so beautifully and his smile is so sad Luffy feels his heart breaking at the sight and he chokes out: “Sabo…Sabo, I…you…I...!”

And Sabo nods and smiles back: “I know.”

And after one last, lingering kiss that burns like fire on Luffy’s lips he slowly walks backwards, his eyes locked on the man he doesn’t want to let go, and with a breaking, aching heart he jumps onto the deck of the Sunny to meet his friend’s caring and sympathetic gazes, but all he can do is start sobbing and hug his knees and the next time he looks to the shore, Sabo is gone.

But his vivre card is resting securely inside Luffy’s pocket.

 

**Sabo**

 

_**6 months later** _

 

“Hurry up, Sabo, I’m hungry!” Koala says, punching his shoulder lightly.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead without me, I want to look at these some more,” Sabo yawns at his colleague, fellow revolutionary Koala. They’re on enemy territory right now, although the yonkou Big Mom isn’t necessarily their enemy – or rather, as long as Sabo and his friends don’t damage her island too much, she is fine with them staying there for a while. At last that’s what Dragon said.

He sighs. He hasn’t been able to sleep well lately. Worry is nagging at him, and the latest headlines in the papers have only fuelled his growing concern. He knows that Luffy is a strong pirate, terrifyingly strong and that he has strong friends and allies. But still…

Sabo can’t help but be scared every morning he opens the paper. To see Luffy’s name in a headline, and his execution date stated right below. Until now, however, there’s been no news of him having been caught by the Marines…or having been killed in battle.

But still…Sabo’s heart doesn’t seem to relax.

He quickly shoves the distracting thoughts away. He’s not her for pleasure, this is work. He needs to focus.

He stands in front of a weapon store. He’s thinking about getting an additional weapon, something that’s smaller and easier to hide than his pipe. He’s thought of a dagger maybe, or a small pistol. Anything really, because the more Sabo deals with Marines, the more memorable is his usage of his beloved pipe. And he really wants to avoid people recognising him due to his weapon and therefore revealing his identity to everyone. Not that he’s particularly worried that one day a bounty hunter will appear that is actually strong enough to harm him. But better be safe than sorry.

He thoughtfully leans forward and places a hand against the shop window to get a better view at the merchandise. He’ll probably go inside anyways and ask if they have something that’s easily hidden and fixed if damaged. He spots a sharp looking dagger in one corner, when he hears steps behind him and he’s ready to react, if it’s someone dangerous after all –

But then his heart cries out in joy when he hears a familiar voice.

“Yo, man. So you can fight?”

And _god_ has he missed him, missed him so much he thought he’d never be happy again and Sabo feels his throat tightening with the weight of his emotions, it’s been such a damn long time, such a long time and he hasn’t even hoped hearing from him any time soon, he’s been content only knowing that he’s alive and now –

And he turns around and Luffy jumps right into his arms, he hugs him like there is no tomorrow and Sabo embraces him tightly and Luffy’s happy voice is filling Sabo’s ears and Sabo blinks the happy tears away to kiss him on the smiling mouth.

“Yes. But no worries, I’m not your enemy tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about fics or anything else really, feel free to talk to me through tumblr: http://echaryn.tumblr.com/


End file.
